


he wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet were his eyes, warmer than May, his tender sighs

by bonjourmich



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmich/pseuds/bonjourmich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a radio DJ and Harry is an Indie solo artist that has been asked to come onto Louis' show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet were his eyes, warmer than May, his tender sighs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is going to turn out to be. I've never, ever written smut before so this is my first time and I appreciate it if you wouldn't be rude, haha. Anyway, I hope you like it, enjoy!

Louis loved his job.

Not many people out there did, but Louis absolutely loved it. He adored music more than anything, so when he heard there was an opening for a radio DJ, he immediately put his name down. No hesitations. When he had gotten the call that he got the job, he was  _ecstatic._ He hadn't had a job in a while, so that night over take-out Chinese food and a few rounds of FIFA with his mate Zayn, he called up his mum and told her the good news. She, obviously, was very thrilled and promised to send him a basket of some goodies. Zayn snickered from beside him for being a mumma's boy. 

Louis couldn't deny that, though. He was very close to his mum ever since he was a teenager. Six years ago, when he was eighteen, he told his mother that he didn't like girls, but guys, and was in fact gay. He was so relieved when she didn't pack his bags and throw him out the door. Rather, a proud smile formed on her face and she hugged him tighter than she ever has, whispering, "I'm so proud of you, my baby boy" in his ear.

Louis would say he was proud of himself, yeah, very much. He graduated school and did end up going to university in Manchester, but flunked all his courses eventually and had to leave when he was twenty. Three months after that had happened, he found a job in a local pub where he met Zayn. Four years later they're the closest they could ever have been and living together in this small flat with Zayn paying most of the bill.

Louis did feel bad that Zayn had to pay for most things, so that's why he set up on looking for opening jobs in Manchester. He was very relieved he found an opening as a radio DJ or else he would have been stuck with cleaning out sewers for the rest of his life (or until he found another job he liked more than plumbing).

Louis also loved meeting new people. Famous people were a huge bonus, and working as a radio DJ offered that opportunity. There were a few people he didn't really know much about, but luckily the people working in the studio told him a week before he was to meet the popstar, and he would be able to do some research about them. He's met some people he adored; Lady Gaga, and a few members of the band Radiohead. 

When he entered the studio that morning, Greg James, another fellow DJ, told him that Harry Styles was to be interviewed by Louis tomorrow night. 

Louis had blanched. He did not know who Harry Styles was, and the name sounded like one a pornstar would have. 

"Er, who is he, exactly?" Louis asked Greg.

"He's an Indie artist. Look him up, Lou, you'd like him," Greg said before walking away.

Louis  _did_ like him. He got home that night and immediately lifted up his laptop - not even caring to check up on Zayn because he knew he was out for the night - and typed Harry Styles in the YouTube search bar. 

He listened to a few of this man's songs and yeah, he sounded good. Not to mention he was incredibly fit, but. Yeah, he was a good singer and Louis was defintiely looking forward to meeting him. Not to mention a little nervous. He was incredibly, incredibly fit, what with those lucious curly hair that sat atop his head, and those green eyes that Louis wished to swim in and, oh those lips. They were plump and pink and full and Louis just wanted to kiss them and -

Louis shook his head. Sexual thoughts about a man he didn't even know? Crazy. He quickly went to Google and typed in the man's name to know a few details for tomorrow so he didn't look like a total loon.

He learned that Harry was twenty two years old and had grown up in Holmes Chapel, in Cheshire. So not too far away from where Louis lived in Doncaster. Wikipedia also mentioned Harry's been in the music industry for six whole years and started when he was sixteen. So while Louis was struggling to deal with his sexuality, Harry already had the world on his shoulders and singing to anyone that would listen. Which, by the looks of it, Harry seemed to have a large fan base filled of teenage girls wanting Harry to marry them. Louis rolled his eyes as he closed the laptop screen and stretched. Looking at the time on the microwave in the kitchen behind him, he noted it was ten to eleven.

He walked to the bathroom and decided he'd have a nice wank before getting into bed.

And he definitely did not think of those plump, pink lips and green eyes when he came all over the bathroom wall.

-

When he got into work that morning, he was informed that Harry had arrived in Manchester earlier than they thought he would and they'll be interviewing him in fifteen minutes. Louis' eyes widened - he hadn't really prepared what he was going to ask Harry. He voiced his worries to the workers around him but they promised him that he'd be ok because he was witty and funny and could make up anything on the spot.

They didn't understand, though, Louis was immediately infatuated with the singer.

From the booth beside his, Greg noticed the tension in Louis' back so got up to make Louis a tea, just the way he liked it. They've been friends for quite a bit to know those tiny details about each other. Greg wasn't particularly gay, but he did admit Louis was very pretty. 

When he handed the hot foam cup to Louis, the younger male smiled in gratitude and took a sip out of the cup.

Barely ten minutes had passed when the door opened and Louis froze.

If Louis thought Harry looked fit in a music video, he was nothing to how he was in person.

Harry's curls were wild, but Louis didn't mind that. He wanted to run his fingers through those large curly locks that spread around his face, covering an eye. He was taller than Louis was, maybe half a head taller, and his body was lean and lanky for a twenty two year old. His smile was dazzling - startling Louis very much so, and they reached his eyes. His eyes were such an intense green that it made the breath in Louis' throat hitch. His lips seemed bigger in person than they were over the Internet, and Louis just wanted to feel them all over him. His mouth, his throat, his -

Louis groaned, and the sound caught Harry's attention, along with a few other workers around them. Louis quickly gathered himself and the lie slipped easily out of his mouth.

"Burnt my tongue with this tea," he said, lifting the foam cup up for proof. "Bit clumsy, I am. Louis Tomlinson." He extracted a hand and Harry took it, giving Louis a crooked smile that made Louis' insides turn to mush.

"Us both, then," he said, shaking Louis' hand. And oh, that voice. It was low and gravelly and Louis wanted to hear Harry speak for days on end. "Harry Styles."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Louis said, stuffing his hand back in his pocket so he wouldn't do anything stupid like run his hand all over Harry's body. "I assume they told you I was the one interviewing you today?"

Harry nodded, curls bobbing over the place. "When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Actually, Lou, if you could start right now that'd be brilliant," Greg said.

Louis nodded. "All right. Want me to play a few songs before interviewing or get straight into it?" he asked Greg.

"It's your show, mate, do whatever you want," Greg replied, giving Louis a smile before heading back into his booth.

Louis loved it whenever someone said that.  _It's your show_. And yeah, it was, and people liked listening to his show. He grinned and turned back to Harry.

"So, Harry, would you make your way with me?" he asked in the most charming voice he could manage. Harry smiled and nodded once more, following Louis through the back to where it was much more silent. There were only a couple of workers scattered around the place.

They took seat where they were supposed to and Louis handed Harry a pair of headphones, watching the younger boy put them over his curls.

Louis did the same - except his hair was feathery and thin - and pressed down on a button that turned on the speakers.

"Good morning ladies and gents!" he called into the microphone, startling Harry a little. Louis bit down a laugh. "Or should I say afternoon? Either one, I hope you're having a fantastic day! Today we have none other than Harry Styles in with us," Harry grinned when he was mentioned, and Louis grinned back, "but before we speak to his lovely self, here's The Fray with How to Save a Life."

He pressed play and took off his headphones, indicating Harry to do the same.

"So, Harry," he started, "we have a full four minutes and twenty seven seconds to get to know each other before I interview you to the whole of England."

"Right," Harry began. "I'm Harry Styles, I grew up in a small village in Cheshire with my mum, step-dad and older sister Gemma. I began singing when I was sixteen, just going to places where anyone would have me, and then one day I got offered a contract. Said something about having the voice of an Indie artist. The only thing I did sing was Indie songs, so I guess that explained it. I've been touring since then, and I have three albums out. Its something I really love doing and my family have been very supportive about it."

He ended with a tiny grin and Louis just had to grin back - it was infectious. 

Louis was mesmerised by his voice, really. It was velvety and deep and just lovely.

"Impressive," Louis said, finding his voice. Harry blushed and Louis liked seeing him so flushed. "I'm twenty four years old and I grew up in Doncaster with four younger sisters and my mum. I wasn't as successful as you were, or are. I didn't really take school work as seriously as most people would. I loved drama and music and performing, so I took a course that had all three in uni, but I, er, flunked that course, so. I sort of became broke and shit; my mum asked if I wanted to come home when she heard the news, but I was twenty and I needed to start doing things on my own, so I applied for a job in a local pub. I ended up finding a best mate in that pub and we're currently living together, and he pays most of the rent. I had sworn to myself that I'd start paying for things myself, so after getting fired at the pub, I went looking for jobs and heard a place here was open. I've always loved music and meeting new people so I was esctatic when I got the job. I'm sort of rambling right now, sorry."

Louis gave a little nervous laugh. 

"Nah, you weren't," Harry spoke. "It's good that you found out what you wanted to do. Do you think it was easy for me get signed? It took at least a year, but it worked out. It's good, you're finding your way, bit by bit."

Louis grinned, and Harry mirrored him. Louis decided he liked Harry very much.

-

An hour later had Louis saying goodbye to everyone that was listening to BBC1 radio.

It was a good session. Harry was loads of fun, if not a little awkward, but fun in the least. He was definitely what Louis would describe as cheeky. 

Louis decided that Harry was bisexual. He didn't really give a straight answer but whenever Louis asked a question about ladies and girlfriends, Harry wouldn't use the gender terms. He'd say "they" and "them", but never a "she" or "her". He desperately wanted to ask Harry for his number but he didn't know if that was too soon. Harry seemed to notice the way Louis eyed him after they were done, so he walked over to Louis and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at the bathrooms?"

Louis only nodded, not managing to find his voice.

He waited a bit after Harry had left, telling his guards that he was heading to the bathroom. Louis turned to Greg and bid him goodbye, saying he wasn't feeling very well and he'd speak to him later. He told the other workers goodbye as well and then left the studio.

His legs felt like jelly as they carried him to the bathroom. It felt like a full ten minutes until he arrived, even though it only was a few walks to the bathroom from his studio. 

Once he was inside, he found the stalls empty. Had Harry been joking around? Before he could think about what a cocky and arrogant man Harry was, he was yanked into a stall and face to face with Harry.

He was grinning, showing his perfectly aligned white teeth, and Louis just had to grin back. The taller man didn't waste any time - he quickly ducked his head and attached his lips to Louis'. Louis was caught off guard but quickly melted into it as Harry brought a hand up to his hair, stroking his long, slender fingers through the brown feathered streaks. When they parted for air, Louis whispered against Harry's lips, "You're really, really fit" and stood on his toes to capture the younger man's already swollen lips with his own thin ones. 

"You're not so bad either," Harry muttered against Louis' lips. Louis broke into a shit-eating grin, and so did Harry. The older man reached behind Harry until they were gripped firmly onto Harry's ass cheeks, and brought him closer until their groins aligned. Harry let out a breathy moan against Louis' lips but bucked into the thrusts Louis was making.

He was already rock hard by the time they were lazily kissing, so Louis dropped to his knees and the sight almost made Harry come in his very tight jeans.

Louis unzipped Harry's jeans and pulled down till they were around his ankles and Harry let out another breathy moan. Louis looked up and smirked at Harry's state before palming Harry slowly through his boxers.

"Shit," Harry swore from above him. Louis gave another smirk before pulling down the waistband of his boxers and let his cock spring free. 

Louis swore under his breath at how fucking big Harry was - because he was big. So big. His mouth was drooling for it. Above him, Harry was looking for something to hold onto.

Louis took a firm grip onto the base of Harry's cock and Harry practically _whimpered._ The noise immediately hit his groin and he palmed himself twice through his own jeans before licking a strip of Harry's cock.

" _Fuck,_ Louis," Harry whimpered. "No teasing."

Louis smirked again, but no teasing it was. His thumb slid over the slit of Harry's penis where there was pre-cum already leaking, and smeared it around before he lowered his head and engulfed Harry into his mouth. 

He couldn't take him all in, but he was halfway down before coming up again for air. Harry was already shaking.

Louis lowered his head once more, taking him all in and gagging a few times before coming up again and doing the same thing. He found a rhythm, and eventually went faster until Harry was practically breaking from the overwhelming sensation. Harry's fingers found its way into Louis' hair and pushed his head down until Louis' nose was hitting curly pubes.

Harry bucked up into his throat, feeling the head of his penis hitting the back of Louis' throat.

Louis knew Harry was close, he could tell by the way his knees were shaking and his grip on Louis' hair tightened. So, with his mouth on Harry's penis, Louis palmed Harry's balls a few times before Harry was spurting white liquid into the back of Louis' throat. 

Louis made sure to swallow all of it while Harry was watching, and the sight made his knees buckle and he fell to the floor, boneless from that orgasm.

Louis let Harry gather his breath for a few minutes before Harry kissed him once, twice, three times, and then returning the favour.

The older man was already leaking in his pants when Harry engulfed him, so it only took him a few minutes before spurting all over Harry's face and lips. He allowed Harry to lick his lips before quickly diving in and capturing his mouth with his own, tasting himself.

They lay there for a few more minutes before Harry got a roll of toilet paper from beside him, silently cleaning him and Louis up. He then pulled up his boxers and pants, lifting a still boneless Louis up and doing the same to him. The gesture made something in Louis' chest swell.

"You all right?" Harry asked, pecking Louis' lips once before opening the door to the stall they were in, gently pushing Louis out. 

"Perfect, thank you," Louis said, smiling. Harry smiled back. 

"I'd like to thank you," Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you some time. Maybe not in a bathroom or radio studio next time."

Louis laughed and Harry decided that was his favourite sound.

"I'd like to see you too," Louis answered. They exchanged numbers a little giddly, and Harry left after kissing Louis deeply.

After the bathroom door closed, Louis sighed out loud.

Yeah, he definitely loved his job.


End file.
